


Utopia

by Incessant_Darkness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Oral, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incessant_Darkness/pseuds/Incessant_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing quite like getting sucked off in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utopia

It was night and the faint drizzle that came down made the city lights waver and glisten. Midorima had a simple black umbrella in one hand, held high enough aloft to keep both Akashi and he dry and as a result, an uncomfortable warmth pressed to his hip.

Smoke drifted through the damp air, uncurling from Akashi’s lips as he peered over the railing that was meant to keep people from stumbling off the edge of the roof. A column of ash fell away over the edge; Akashi’s speculative eyes turned to Midorima. “That’s a new suit.” 

“Yes.”

Akashi’s turned further so that his body pressed in tight and slid a hand down Midorima’s chest. The heat of such intimate proximity brought a lump to Midorima’s throat and his eyes followed the glowing embers of lit end of the cigarette in its indistinct path through the air. “On account of the promotion.” Akashi’s hand left Midorima’s chest and he took a fresh drag, holding it in before exhaling sharply. 

“Yes.” Midorima breathed, and the smoke curled into him too, a sort of indirect caress from Akashi’s mouth to his. He wanted to take a step back but there was no room and besides that if he did one of them was certain to get wet.

“Your dedication is admirable.” There was a wistful lilt to Akashi’s voice that caught Midorima off guard, though not nearly as much as the presumption with which nimble fingers undid the two buttons of his trousers. 

When Akashi slid down to his haunches, Midorima sucked in a startled breath, his eyes trained on the firefly glow of the cigarette in the gloom. The indistinct sound of the rain muted the telltale grind of his zipper coming undone, and Midorima buckled a little at the knees when it became apparent that his height was not at all conducive to Akashi’s parted lips being wrapped around the rapidly hardening length that Akashi had pulled from his pants.

The direction of the wind changed just as Akashi had given a pre-emptive stroke to Midorima’s cock and then leaned in. Akashi frowned and pulled back, Midorima rather thought it was a miracle his teeth didn’t fly out the top of his skull for how hard he clenched his jaw then. 

Though summer-hot, the rain felt distinctly cold against the exposed length of his erection and Akashi looked up with expectant eyes. “This is an expensive suit, Shintaro.”

It wasn’t a choice; not really. Between staying dry and having Akashi take him into his mouth it could never have been. The umbrella shuddered, water cascading from it when Midorima let his arm drop, his wrist canting until he was shielding Akashi from the rain, leaving it to assault him in his new suit instead. The water slid wet and hot down his neck, soaking into his collar and clouding his glasses within seconds but Midorima barely noticed. 

There was no denying that Akashi’s approach was nothing short of methodic. He bathed the twitching length with his tongue in wet broad strokes before pressing his lips to the tip in an obscene kiss. Midorima choked on air and coughed as the smoke from Akashi’s neglected cigarette drifted up to stick in his throat.

The urge to reach down and tangle his fingers up in Akashi’s perfectly swept hair and force the smug glint from his eyes was overbearing but Midorima resisted—and then lost it all together when Akashi parted his lips and accepted him into his mouth. 

It was hard, Midorima imagined, to look graceful while sucking dick; Akashi managed it just fine. In fact, Akashi appeared to be perfectly at ease with his mouth filled, lips stretched thin and bruising a heady scarlet as he moved just enough to slide Midorima’s length in and out.

The rain picked up, and Midorima realized that his top half was soaked through and through, his tie had drawn tight around his throat and his perfectly fitted suit jacket felt like it was shrinking a size every time he drew a breath. Midorima swallowed past the constricting suffocation, his head spinning uncomfortably when he felt Akashi’s nose touch the soft elastic waistband on his briefs while clever fingers dropped down to rub his tightly cupped balls through the stretch cotton. 

The wind and Akashi’s tongue combined to nearly strip the umbrella from his unsteady grip, but Midorima fumbled and managed to keep it in place. Akashi noticed the slip, the evidence was in the self-satisfied way his eyes glowed and how his cheeks hollowed just a fraction more eagerly. That was enough to make Midorima’s knees buckle as he came, his seed splashing against Akashi’s tongue without the evidence ever once slipping past his lips. 

After a heady moment in which Midorima had a hard time telling up from down he felt Akashi release his softening dick from his mouth. Without bothering to replace Midorima’s length in his trousers, Akashi straightened up, stripping the umbrella from unresisting fingers as he did. 

The umbrella came to a rest against one shoulder and Midorima could feel the hot rain hitting his spent cock as he was left entirely exposed. Akashi leaned in and took Midorima’s mouth with a quick, hot kiss. Midorima knew it was meant to make him feel dirty—to have the taste of his own spunk sticking in the back of his throat—and it did.

Pulling back, Akashi licked his teeth with a shark’s grin, Midorima felt his cock give an interested lurch, but mercifully it was still too soon after his orgasm to cause him any real distress. 

Akashi brought his nearly damp, barely lit cigarette to his lips and took one last pull before tossing it over the edge of the roof. Midorima watched him turn and walk away, umbrella in hand, one last puff of smoke trailing after him like a lonely lover, leaving Midorima thoroughly disheveled and wet in a perfectly ruined new suit.


End file.
